


Mine

by ElisiansBane



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisiansBane/pseuds/ElisiansBane
Summary: He was sooooo sick of this! How many times will he have to declare his undying love and devotion to Wolfram before these idiots get the hint? Yuuram. Lemon with *some* plot.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: explicit sex, language, heavy kink, bad attempts at humor. Not intended for those under 18. Yuuri is written as OOC, but it's for satirical and comedic purposes. Not beta'd.
> 
> Now who's up for some Jealous!/Territorial!Yuuri?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * Mine * * * * * * * * * * * * *

This had to be the third time this had happened.

Yuuri sat in the guest bedroom just downright pissed. This was getting quite old and redundant. It was sympathetic the first time and understandable the second time. But a third time? With a different "friend" from Wolfram's past? Good grief!

He honestly shouldn't be surprised. Wolfram was unbelievably gorgeous, passionate, intelligent, and his fiery personality was charismatic in its own special way. To this day, Yuuri still wondered what someone has hot as Wolfram would see in a plain Asian man like him when he had his choice of the most beautiful people in Shin Makoku. It made sense this would likely happen at some point. Their sixty-seven year age difference added to the probability of Wolfram's past coming back to irritate the king and threaten their relationship. It came with the package.

Yuuri was even kind enough to not count Wolfram's cousin Elizabeth. The girl didn't know any better and Wolfram was the one who accidentally proposed when they were toddlers. Though, Yuuri didn't know how an accidental slap from a toddler counted as a legitimate proposal, but he learned long ago that these demons were very stringent about their traditions and were quite literal. It was because of this that Yuuri refused to touch any unusual dinnerware without a detailed confirmation from Conrad or Gunter. No problem.

But this? This was stupid.

This time around, a young nobleman named Frederick - or was it James? Yuuri paused. No, James was the last one who pulled this bullshit and he was a soldier. Frederick was a young nobleman and close friend from Wolfram's childhood and they had attended the military academy together. 'Same as the last two,' Yuuri thought dryly, though he couldn't remember the other guy to save his life. Roger?

Frederick had sent an invitation to the royal couple to visit his lakeside villa to host them and catch up with his old friend. Unlike James and the other one, Wolfram was confident that Frederick wouldn't try to challenge Yuuri for his hand in marriage. His fiance swore that Frederick only enjoyed the company of women and even showed Yuuri the part in the letter where Frederick mentioned his wife. Okay, fine. Because Yuuri refused to be a controlling, jealous lover and Wolfram had the right to a social life outside of their relationship, he opted to give this asshole the benefit of the doubt.

And yet again, They were both wrong. And Wolfram called him the naive one….

It started out just fine. Frederick greeted them both warmly at the gate to his very luxurious villa. He gave them a tour of the house, showing them the gardens and the docks that led to a gorgeous lake where he graciously invited tem to go sailing the next day. He gave them a detailed history of his family legacy, which Yuuri had genuinely found interesting since Frederick's family had a long history of military service and several of his ancestors were war heroes. Everything was peachy until Wolfram asked where his wife was. Frederick gave a small pause before answering that his wife was visiting family in another province. He explained that her mother had fallen very ill and she wanted to be at her side to nurse her back to health. He even showed them some small portraits of his family.

Seemed legit, but Yuuri couldn't help the suspicion. However, he chose to remain quiet and listen to Frederick and Wolfram exchange memories of all the fun they had when Wolfram would visit him at the villa in the summers. Yuuri couldn't help but enjoy how relaxed and upbeat Wolfram was. His fiance was always so serious and it was rare to see him actually wind down and enjoy conversing with others. He also enjoyed learning more about his fiance's past and joined Frederick in teasing Wolfram about his more embarrassing moments as a child. Watching Wolfram blush and tell them both to shove off was irresistibly cute.

Yes, everything was just peaches...until dinner.

This was why Yuuri took his meals in his office or private dining room or only with immediate family. He hated dining with strangers or other royals. It gave him digestive problems from the anxiety.

It all started when Frederick treated them to a delicious feast served with the finest wine and liquor. They were even entertained by a lovely string quartet that played their favorite classical pieces while they ate and chatted. Yuuri had almost forgotten about his previous skepticism when Frederick offered him one of his favorite wines. A robust pinot noir that complimented the seared chuck roast perfectly.

Yuuri was halfway through his second glass when Frederick suddenly changed the topic.

"So, I've heard that your wedding is coming up? How are the plans coming along?" Frederick said lightly, taking a sip from his own wine glass.

Wolfram answered first. "They're coming along just fine. We finally have the caterers, entertainment, and ceremony all worked out. We've sent the invitations - you're included on the list," Wolfram added.

Frederick smiled. "That's lovely. I'm honored to be invited. I never thought I'd see the day when Wolfram von Bielefeld would find himself a worthy partner."

Wolfram gave a small chuckle. "Oh stop. You make me sound so stuck up."

"But it's true," Frederick continued. "I remember the days when you had to fight off all the men vying for your affection. As a matter of fact, that's how you became the best fire wielder in our cohort!" They both laughed at the memory.

"It definitely gave me lots of practice," Wolfram smirked into his glass as he took a sip.

"Though I must say, his Majesty proved the boldest when he proposed to you merely minutes after meeting you," Frederick's amicable smile remained in place but stiffened.

"Bold is one way to describe it," Wolfram replied, eyeing Yuuri knowingly over the rim of his glass. Yuuri just humphed and smiled back.

"I can't help but wonder what his Majesty did to convince you to agree to the engagement," Frederick remained at ease and curious.

"Not much at first," Yuuri admitted off the bat, joining the conversation. "I wasn't the most socially adept person and wasn't aware of what a slap meant. Back in my homeland, we propose using jewelry. I thought I was picking a fight with him."

It was common knowledge that his cultural ignorance led to their engagement. He spent the first couple of years of his reign denying their engagement and denying that men could be together. It was his own adolescent homophobia coupled with fear of Earth's societal pressures that made him push Wolfram away. Despite this, they formed a deep friendship and it was over a year ago that it became more. Thanks to Yuuri's maturation and acceptance of his own sexuality.

"Thought it wasn't entirely his fault," Wolfram added, glancing at Yuuri fondly. "I didn't make the best impression either. I insulted his mother."

"Is insulting someone's mother how you show romantic interest in your Majesty's homeland?" Frederick asked humorously.

"Oh no!" Yuuri said with a laugh. "I slapped him because I didn't want to punch him. I thought it'd be a shame to ruin his face. It's too perfect."

"That it is," Frederick said quietly, looking at Wolfram's perfect face.

Yuuri felt Wolfram shift next to him. Maybe he was feeling that something was off just like Yuuri was. But Yuuri had promised to give Frederick a chance...so he stayed relaxed.

"I then challenged him to a duel and lost," Wolfram continued easily. "So we were stuck together when we were both certain we despised each other. But over time, things changed and we became close. But we both had to mature before our relationship could progress. Isn't that right, Yuuri?"

Frederick watched them for a moment before speaking again. "That, I can see. What of the rumors that his Majesty denied the engagement and continued to seek the company of others?"

It was a ballsy question that left the royal couple stunned. It was known that Yuuri didn't acknowledge their engagement for a very long time, choosing instead to act like it never existed. But it was the insinuation that he was unfaithful that piqued his agitation.

While he didn't always understand the flirting and courting customs of his adopted country, he would never deliberately disrespect Wolfram.

"What about them?" he said, an edge coming to his voice.

Frederick sat back in his chair, unperturbed by Yuuri's narrowed gaze. "I can't help but wonder what would drive the fiery Wolfram von Bielefeld to pledge such love and devotion to someone who took years to finally return his feelings," Frederick said with feigned innocence.

"I was a kid," Yuuri defended. "A kid from a land where such relationships were taboo, if not outright forbidden, depending on who was asked. It was difficult coming to terms with my feelings for Wolfram while trying to rule a kingdom when I was barely an adult."

"Fair enough," Frederick replied nonchalantly. "But surely, you knew of the impact it had on Wolfram? How it affected his standing among the nobility and his own feelings?"

"I'm well aware of that," Yuuri said flatly, straightening in his seat to hold the other man's gaze.

"Fred!" Wolfram interjected angrily. "This is hardly appropriate! It's no concern of yours!"

But Frederick ignored Wolfram, instead returning Yuuri's stare without flinching. "It is a concern for a dear friend, Wolfram. I can't help but worry if these declarations of love are to assure yourself of an accidental engagement to be followed by a loveless marriage."

Wolfram opened his mouth to retort, but Yuuri beat him to it. He opted to go ahead and bite the bullet. He had this conversation often enough to know what would come next.

"And what would convince you otherwise?" Yuuri asked, noting Wolfram's exasperated expression thrown between the two of them.

"For the love of…," Wolfram breathed irritably just as Frederick did exactly what Yuuri predicted and threw the damned knife on the floor, officially challenging the king.

Yuuri whispered just loud enough for his fiance to hear. "I told you!…"

"If your feelings for Wolfram are true, are you willing to fight for them?" Frederick declared grandly, standing from his seat to face Yuuri, who stood up as well, followed by Wolfram.

"Damn it, Fred!" Wolfram shouted. "Of all the stupid things you could do, why this?! Are you fucking insane?!"

Frederick turned to Wolfram with a look of regret. "Forgive me, Wolf. But I realized that I loved you for years, but until now I had the courage to confess. It pained me to watch you suffer being engaged to a man who doesn't understand the gift that you are. I can't allow you to marry the king without fighting for your affection!"

Wolfram gaped, struggling for words before finally sputtering. "You and I were friends for how many years? We've known each other for decades! You had plenty of time! Why now?"

"I tried to forget you. To convince myself that we were friends," Frederick explained sadly and looking away dramatically. "I even told myself that the desire I felt for you was merely a reaction to becoming bored with female company. But I realized the truth when I heard of your engagement and of how poorly he treated you! Even now, I don't believe he truly loves you and is worthy of your heart and body!"

"So, that's the entire reason you invited us?" Yuuri said dryly.

Frederick nodded. "I brought you here to challenge you for Wolfram's hand in marriage! Now prove that you are sincere about your devotion to the ever-beautiful Wolfram!"

"I am more than just looks, you know!" Wolfram huffed.

This was something that irked Yuuri about the demons' traditions around courting and marriage. Not once in the history of his engagement did any of his 'rivals' think about what Wolfram's thoughts were on the matter. They acted as if he would just hand over Wolfram like a piece of property or that Wolfram would just submit to them, if they won. It bothered him that someone could just challenge a person to take their fiance and it was perfectly legal. Gunter once told him it was originally meant to be a way for someone to break out of an arranged marriage. But Yuuri felt it was too easily abused. Nowhere in the massive volumes he read that outlined the customs of the demon tribe did it mention what the consequence would be if the challenger acted on his own volition and the fiance in question had no idea or was unwilling.

Something came to Yuuri's mind. A dark, mischievous thought that he could only attribute to his other self. A thought that came from his agitation and exasperation at the string of 'friends' from Wolfram's past that only now decided they were honestly in love with the prince. It was a thought born of the desire to show these punks that he wasn't a weak and goofy king and that Wolfram was his, fair and square!

"Does it bother you that much?" Yuuri asked smoothly, moving closer to Wolfram. "I'm just an ignorant foreigner, after all. It must really bother you that someone like me would be able to successfully win the heart of the breathtaking Wolfram von Bielefeld."

"Yuuri?" Wolfram looked at him confusedly as Yuuri sensuously wrapped his arm around his fiance's waist.

"I completely understand," Yuuri continued with mock-sympathy when he saw the jealous glint in Frederick's eyes. He smirked as he pulled Wolfram against him. "You want what you can't have and it pisses you off. Especially knowing that I, a filthy half-breed that had the crown literally fall into his lap, gets to take the gorgeous Wolfram von Bielefeld to bed every night."

To make his point, Yuuri slowly stroked Wolfram's side as he dragged his lips along Wolfram's neck. The prince shuddered at the sensation, which earned him a piercing glare from the other noble. "Just wrong, ain't it?"

"Get off me, lecherous wimp!" Wolfram angrily ripped himself from Yuuri's arms. "Frederick, take it back! Yuuri is my fiance and the one I have chosen!"

"That I cannot do, Wolfram," Frederick said with conviction. "His Majesty is right. It is wrong for you to submit to him when he was the one who forced you into this and dares to put his grubby hands on you! I may not be a king, but I can treat you better if I am given the chance."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Wolfram growled in exasperation, throwing his hands up in the air. "You are completely delu - Yuuri, what are you doing?!"

Yuuri moved to pick up the knife from the floor, meeting Frederick's triumphant gaze and Wolfram's stunned expression.

"I've done this twice already," Yuuri twirled the knife between his fingers casually, possessiveness boiling up from his psyche. "And each time, I beat the idiot into the ground. I suggest you talk to those two before challenging me to a duel."

"I am not like those others," Frederick countered confidently. "I won't lose to a foreign perverted king!"

"Maybe if you'd showed up when I was still a teenager who'd rather talk about his feelings than fight someone," Yuuri replied, pupils becoming noticeably feline. "But I've been at this a while. I'm the fucking King of Shin Makoku and I've brought down armies with my power alone. You think you'd be a threat to me?"

"You are both idiots!" Wolfram shouted, standing between them. "This is so unnecessary!" He glared at Frederick. "I thought for sure you would not do something like this! You are a married man." He turned to glare at Yuuri. "And you! Why in the hell would you accept his challenge?!"

"I just said," Yuuri raised an eyebrow in defiant confidence. "I'm the King of Shin Makoku and I will fight any little bitch that thinks he can just take my Honey-chan."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * Mine * * * * * * * * * * * * *

And that brought them to where they were now.

Yuuri curtly stated that the duel would take place at dawn and without another word, grabbed Wolfram's hand and dragged the fussing demon back to their rooms. Once in the privacy of their rooms, Wolfram went on a barely comprehensible rant about being cursed by all these men just now deciding they were completely in love with him.

"So stupid! Why can't they take the hint?" Wolfram growled at one point.

To which Yuuri answered. "Ego?"

Wolfram hissed, then looked up in determination. "I'm going to talk some sense into him! I will tell him that I will not go with him, even if he loses! I am marrying you in a month, dammit!" He made his way to the door.

Before Yuuri could stop him, Wolfram had already slammed the door shut and stomped his way into the castle to find his delusional friend. Yuuri sighed and occupied himself with staring out into the gardens beyond the bedroom balcony.

That was where Yuuri found himself much later after recalling the previous events and thinking of all the other things he'd rather be doing...like his fiance.

Speaking of which, where was Wolfram?

It was almost an hour later and Wolfram had yet to return from seeking out Frederick. Worried, Yuuri got up from his seat on the balcony to look for the prince. He made his way into the darkened halls of the villa, going in what he hoped was the general direction of Frederick's private quarters - if his memories of the tour served him.

After a few minutes of searching and getting lost, Yuuri found himself in the gardens under a bright full moon that fully illuminated the various plants and flowers that decorated the courtyard. Yuuri wandered down the cobblestone path, vainly hoping that maybe he would find Wolfram there. This was a typical setting where his rivals liked to further confess their undying love for Wolfram...and he was right.

"...Frederick, will you listen to yourself!? The answer is NO!"

Yuuri heard the distinct voice of Wolfram carried over the calm breeze and followed it until he came to a clearing where his fiance and Frederick were in a heated argument. Yuuri decided to hide himself among the bushes out of a morbid curiosity to see how this exchange would differ from the others.

Frederick was undeterred and grabbed Wolfram's hand in determination. "Wolfram! The king doesn't know you like I do! He hasn't seen how you've tried so hard to make yourself a worthy warrior and prince! He doesn't even know you like to sing old folk songs in the baths!"

'That's because he sings J-pop songs in the baths that I taught him!' Yuuri thought irritably. Did Frederick know that Wolfram's favorite singer was MELL? He bet a hundred bucks the answer was no.

"That has nothing to do with anything!" He growled, yanking his hands free of Frederick's grasp. "You are too late, Fred! I will not leave Yuuri's side, even if you were to defeat him, which you will not!"

"Oh really?" Frederick sneered. "I know he is but a clumsy child that relies on an ancient spirit to fight his battles! He couldn't defend himself without you or one of his guards coming to his aid or that spirit that dwells inside him!"

'I'm twenty-two, dammit!' Yuuri angrily gripped the trunk of the ornamental tree he crouched behind. 'And how behind is this guy? I fused with the Maou years ago and I can handle my own in a sword fight, thank you very much!'

"That just proves how out of touch you are with reality!" Wolfram's words reflected Yuuri's thoughts. "You will not convince me to betray my future husband and the man I love!"

Frederick towered over Wolfram, face determined. "Will this convince you?"

To Yuuri and Wolfram's mutual shock, Frederick grabbed the prince into a violent kiss, muffling Wolfram's yell.

The jealous rage was instant. 'This asshole did not just -' Yuuri stepped from his hiding spot to beat this dude into a pulp - duel be damned.

But Wolfram beat him to it. Literally. He broke free of Frederick's embrace and landed a perfectly executed one-two-three punch to the other man's jaw. Yuuri didn't miss the sudden heat wave, either.

'That was a nice jab-cross-hook combo,' Yuuri thought idly, always impressed by his lover's passion-driven combat skills.

Wolfram was absolutely livid. "How dare you! You disgusting heathen! Get it through that thick head of yours! NO!"

Frederick slowly stood up from where he had collapsed from the force of Wolfram's strike. Rubbing his chin, he looked at the enraged prince with unperturbed confidence.

"I will not stop until you have seen that I am the only one who can love or please you," he said in a low growl. "I will not lose like James and Robert did!"

'Oh that was his name!' That had been bugging Yuuri for hours. 'Robert! Wolfram went on a date with him after losing a bet.' Yuuri snorted. 'He had an entire shrine dedicated to Wolf. Creep.'

Wolfram gave a long and loud 'ugh!' "Are the three of you in a club now? Tell me you have better things to do with your lives!"

But Frederick was undeterred. "I love you, Wolfram von BIelefeld and I will not let that weakling of a king take you from me!"

Wolfram tried to form words amidst his stupefied anger until he finally spat. "I am just done with you! Fine, look like a complete idiot" He spun on his heel to stalk back into the villa.

Yuuri panicked a little bit, Wolfram was clearly heading back in the direction of their room and he doubted he would like that Yuuri eaves-dropped instead of defending his honor. Yuuri couldn't help it. Wolfram was distractingly sexy when he got riled up. It was the passion.

Yuuri turned on his heel and quickly made his way back to their bedroom, hoping that he could make it before Wolfram did and act like he totally didn't listen in on what was a private conversation.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * Mine * * * * * * * * * * * * *

But much to Yuuri's bad luck, he didn't make it in time. He made it to the hallway where their room was located into time to see the door slam shut. Coming up with a back up plan, Yuuri waited until the count of two hundred before casually walking into the room like he was perfectly innocent.

Wolfram stood on the balcony to their room, staring out over the gardens. Even from across the room, Yuuri could see the tense muscles in his shoulders and could feel the anger radiating off his troubled fiance. Wolfram hunched over the railing, muttering to himself too low for Yuuri to make out what was being said. It was a habit of his fiance - one-sided conversations with himself when he was particularly angry or stressed.

Yuuri's own agitation subsided when he saw just how distressed Wolfram was. He honestly couldn't blame his fiance for this irritating recurrence. Wolfram valued loyalty and commitment above all things, and the king couldn't help but wonder if these jilted men from Wolfram's past knew that they were hurting Wolfram's honor as they blamed Yuuri for doing.

"Tell me what's on your mind, Wolf-chan," Yuuri said gently as he embraced Wolfram from behind, planting a gentle kiss on a creamy neck.

Wolfram lolled his head back onto Yuuri shoulder with a heavy sigh. "He didn't listen," Wolfram let out a breath when Yuuri began planting kisses along his exposed neck and cheek. "I...just don't get it, Yuuri. Am I supposed to cut all contact with my friends? What don't these perverts understand?"

"Who can blame them?" Yuuri shrugged, more interested in Wolfram's soft skin under his lips. "It did take me a while to realize just how special you are."

Wolfram stiffened in his arms. "And you! You spoke of me like I'm an object. You both did!" he turned around to glare at Yuuri. "All you can talk about is my beauty! What else do the two of you love about me? Or is it purely out of lust that you want me?"

Yuuri paused. Wolfram hated how despite his military and academic accomplishments, most people only knew him for his unorthodox beauty. They treated it like it was his only worth. Yuuri had only meant to mock Frederick, not perpetuate the belief that Wolfram was only as much as his looks.

"I'm sorry it appeared that way," Yuuri pulled Wolfram back into his arms, kissing the blonde on his brow. "I just get so exhausted with these jerks coming and trying to take you from me. I was trying to mess with him."

"Same," Wolfram sighed, falling into a trance under Yuuri's affection. "I have promised my heart and body to you alone. I just wish there was some way…"

A small movement caught Yuuri's attention out the corner of his eye. Looking over Wolfram's shoulder and at a window across the courtyard gardens on the floor above them, Yuuri noticed a silhouette staring out between the curtains and right at them. Squinting, it only took a moment for Yuuri to recognize Lord Frederick staring at them during their intimate moment.

'What a perverted ass!' Jealous anger returned and Yuuri squeezed Wolfram possessively tighter to his chest, sliding fingers into the blonde's hair.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asked questioningly when Yuuri stopped planting little kisses along his jaw.

Yuuri continued his caresses, successfully distracting Wolfram. He stared back up at Frederick, feeling territorial when he felt the mutual glare from the above window.

It was no surprise. This gorgeous man that could cure the sick with just one look would, of course, be the catalyst for many jealous duel. Wolfram's passionate soul only added to the stakes that any man would desire above all things and claim for his own.

Yuuri glanced back up at the window where Frederick still looked on. 'Yes….any man…including me.'

Wolfram frowned trying to follow Yuuri's gaze. "Yuuri, what are you looking -"

'Wolfram is mine,' Yuuri pulled away to look into emerald eyes that looked back in mild curiosity.

Yuuri pulled Wolfram into a passionate embrace, claiming plush lips with his own. Tangling his fingers into soft hair, Yuuri held Wolfram in place as he swallowed confused gasps with his tongue and cleansed them of Frederick's impurity. His confused quarry quickly submitted, as Yuuri knew every ridge and corner of Wolfram's mouth and ran his tongue along them to bring Wolfram under his power.

Yes, if Frederick wanted proof of Yuuri's claim on Wolfram. He would show him in the most undeniable way he could think of. Right here on this balcony.

"Forget about him, Wolf," Yuuri whispered against Wolfram's lips. "You are the one I've chosen. I will fight any man that tries to steal you from me. Not because of your beauty, but because I've promised my heart and body to you as well."

"Oh, Yuuri," Wolfram breathed when Yuuri moved down his neck, adding little bites between kisses that distracted him from a deft hand slowly unbuttoning his uniform jacket. Yuuri moved down the gradually exposed skin, stopping to plant a love bite right on Wolfram's collar bone.

Wolfram held onto Yuuri's shoulders half-heartedly trying to stop him. "Yuuri...here?"

Yuuri smiled, pulling away to tuck a piece of hair behind Wolfram's ear. "I want to show you how much you mean to me...and haven't you said you wanted to try it outside?"

The rosy blush on Wolfram's face was priceless. Despite maintaining an air of propriety in all things, Wolfram would occasionally voice his fantasies to Yuuri as they lay in bed or when exchanging not so business-oriented letters when the demon prince went on weeks' long patrols.

But Yuuri already had Wolfram's jacket pulled down to the elbows. "It's too warm inside anyway and I know you get overheated easily," Yuuri noted as he went to work on Wolfram's white undershirt.

Wolfram tried to say something else, but bit his lip when Yuuri returned to sucking on his pulse that was quickly accelerating with each touch. Yuuri sucked and bit until Wolfram had a nice collection of hickies, each one accentuated with a breathy gasp from his prey. Yuuri successfully freed Wolfram of his shirt and jacket, both hanging around his fiance's waist, still tucked into quickly tightening pants.

Now that was complete, Yuuri ran his fingers along toned muscles, feeling the goosebumps under his fingertips and rhythmic breathing as he grasped a firm backside and pressed their mutual erections together to grind roughly and pin Wolfram to the balcony rail.

The response was immediate. Wolfram widened his legs and returned Yuuri's thrusts.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Yuuri muttered into Wolfram's ear. He loved the way his lover shuddered when his breath touched his ear. "I haven't given my fiance enough attention lately."

"Mmmm, no," Wolfram mumbled arching into Yuuri's mouth when he found a plump nipple. "Yuuri...you're too dressed."

With a small chuckle, Yuuri paused long enough to remove his own jacket and shirt, glancing up to make sure their audience was still present. Yuuri had to fight back a grin when the silhouette was still there in rapt attention.

Once Yuuri's clothing was gone, Wolfram's hands mirrored Yuuri's own caresses, feeling the muscle underneath tan skin. Wolfram attacked Yuuri's neck, giving his own marks while the king worked on pulling out his still tucked-in shirt and throwing it to the ground followed by a belt.

Wolfram trembled as kisses trailed down his stomach, pausing for a tongue to toy with his navel. He threw his head back when those lips and tongue continued their journey as his pants slid down his thighs. His underwear followed, exposing his leaking cock to the cool night air and Yuuri's mouth.

Yuuri licked the pre-cum from the tip, enjoying the pleasured yelp from above and the hands that twisted in his hair. He took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the fleshy glans to the tune of Wolfram's moans and his name being hissed between clenched teeth.

"Stop being a tease!" Wolfram complained when Yuuri took his time.

"I like when you squirm," Yuuri smirked, but indulged Wolfram by taking the first half of the length into his mouth with a firm suck.

"Oh gods!" Wolfram cried, hips instinctively thrusting forward. Yuuri sternly held him in place,m running his tongue along the ridges that he had long ago memorized, knowing how each little feature would garner a reaction from his beautiful honey-chan.

Suddenly remembering a crucial tool, Yuuri pulled away with an audible pop. "Hold on for a second." to which Wolfram loudly protested. Yuuri couldn't help but giggle at Wolfram's impatient lust as he all but ran into their room and retrieved the ever-present oil.

Yuuri slid back onto his knees in front of Wolfram's exposed crotch with bravado. "Back where we belong. Now, where was I?" Wolfram tried to answer but was cut off when Yuuri skillfully swallowed his cock to the root in one smooth move. He could only hold onto Yuuri's hair for dear life.

Wolfram arched backwards over the railing when Yuuri bobbed his head up and down, setting a fast and merciless rhythm. Yuuri kept Wolfram from flipping over the edge by digging his hands into Wolfram's round ass. Keeping one hand in place, Yuuri opened the bottle of oil expertly with one hand, letting it spread messily over his free hand. He threw it aside with a clank and entered one oiled finger into Wolfram's tight bud.

"Oh, damn! Yuuri!" Wolfram gasped as a second finger joined the first one to stretch his opening. Wolfram was torn between riding Yuuri's hand and shoving his erection farther down Yuuri's talented mouth. He settled on clumsily alternating between the two, gripping the railing with white knuckles and swinging one leg over Yuuri's shoulder to allow more fingers to join.

Yuuri was smug as he continued to pleasure his horny lover. He loved how desperate Wolfram would become for his touch during their lovemaking. Watching Wolfram writhe and listening to his cries for more could make Yuuri cum alone. It was a nice change to having Wolfram yell in pleasure instead of anger at his wimp. He hoped that Frederick could hear his name on Wolfram's lips mixed with moans and cries for "More! Deeper!"

Oh yes, Frederick could only dream of making Wolfram bend himself to his will like Yuuri could.

'You want to know how I got Wolfram? Watch me!' Yuuri thought vindictively, shoving all four finger as deep as they would go into Wolfram's tight heat. When he put his shoulder into it, Wolfram bent backwards and screamed as he hit that small rough patch inside him.

In. Out. In. Out. Twist his fingers like a screw and grind them up until Wolfram was stretched to the limit. Show no mercy. Make Wolfram beg.

"Fuck! Yuuri!" Wolfram shook with each thrust. His knees were nearly buckling. "I'm...getting… close!"

Yuuri stood up, yanking his fingers mercilessly out of Wolfram, swallowing the protest with a vicious kiss. Wolfram gripped him, grinding their mouths together. Teeth and tongue colliding, breaths wild and fast. Yuuri shoved his hand back into Wolfram and let the blonde prince ride his fingers, meeting him for every thrust.

"Shiii-nnnnou, Yuu-riiiii!" Wolfram was hyper-ventilating. Yuuri was working at inhuman speed with his fingers, hitting that same nerve over and over again, until Wolfram's face became a mix of pleasure and pain that left the demon in a twisted euphoria.

"You want my cock, Honey-chan?" Yuuri growled, feeling his own erection straining at his pants long forgotten. He wanted nothing more than to have Wolfram's tight hole squeezing the cum right out of him. He leaned over until their breaths mixed. He could see the hair stuck to Wolfram's face from sweat. Swollen lips silently formed words left incomprehensible from his fingers. Glazed, half-open eyes looked at him. Disoriented and enraptured.

"Tell me you want my cock, Wolfram," Yuuri demanded fiercely. "Tell me you want me to fuck you against this rail."

Wolfram cursed, panting, unable to put together a single sentence to answer Yuuri. The king could tell from the grimace and clenched teeth as Wolfram continued to ride Yuuri's fingers even faster than before. Yuuri deliberately missed the prince's sweet spot when he failed to speak, which earned him a frustrated groan.

"Fuck you, Yuuri!" Wolfram choked.

"I'd love for you to," Yuuri smiled evilly. "But you have to ask, first."

Wolfram drunkenly collapsed back against the rail, trying in vain to push Yuuri's hand in deeper, cursing in exasperation when Yuuri cruelly pulled his fingers away, almost out of him completely.

Yuuri glanced to the side, seeing the outdoor table that sat innocently by the two balcony chairs. A moment of inspiration came to him and with a serpentine smile, he looked back to his melting lover.

"What do we say, Honey-chan?" Yuuri wickedly crooked his fingers to hit that sweet spot dead-on. Wolfram screamed a string of incoherent Makokuan.

Yuuri couldn't tell if Wolfram rolled his eyes or was about to faint, until finally between broken gasps, Wolfram managed to say, quite loudly...

"Goddamn! Yuuri, Please! Fuck me with your cock. Your hot, hard cock! I'm going to burst! Fucking break me!" Wolfram sneered at him. "You happy now?"

Yuuri gave a toothy, downright vicious, grin. "Yes…"

Suddenly, Yuuri pulled his fingers out from Wolfram and cupping his hands under Wolfram's ass, picked the surprised demon up and dropped him on the balcony table.

"Get on your knees and turn around," Yuuri commanded without room for dissent.

Wolfram only looked at him curiously, interest piqued and quickly did as he was told. He glanced over his shoulder and watched Yuuri rid himself of his own pants now stained from his own pre-cum. Wolfram gave an appreciative moan when Yuuri's cock broke free of its confines, wet and shiny. Wolfram gripped the rail once again, bracing himself.

Yuuri wiped the last of the oil on his shaft. Yuuri glanced up. Yep, still watching.

"Say it again," Yuuri hissed at the vulnerable Wolfram.

"Yuuri," Wolfram breathed desperately. "Fuck me! Claim me! I'm yours!"

"Mine," Yuuri growled, grabbing Wolfram's hips ruthlessly. "Only mine."

Without another hesitation, he claimed Wolfram in one fell swoop. The blonde's cry echoed across the courtyard, resonating between stone walls and into the night as Yuuri callously impaled him over and over again. Bracing his feet against the balcony floor, Yuuri used every muscle to take Wolfram in such a way that no one could contend that he belonged to the Demon King of Shin Makoku.

"Oh gods, yes!" Wolfram said in lustful relief, spreading himself even more.

Wolfram's masochistic lust never failed to drive Yuuri into carnal madness. He buried himself to the hilt. He growled as the hot, slick muscle tightened around him with each movement. His hands clung to Wolfram's hips, hard enough to leave bruises. He wanted - needed Wolfram to feel every inch of him. Needed him to break and submit. He needed that goddamned asshole Frederick and every idiot like him to understand that this. Tight. Hot. Screaming. Demon. Was. His.

Ramping up his efforts, Yuuri hit Wolfram with everything he had. Digging his nails into Wolfram's hips and hitting his sweet spot with unhinged bravado. He let out his own groan when Wolfram's muscles tightened around him, milking his erection and driving him to the edge.

Wolfram started making that distinct gasp that let Yuuri know he was at his limit. Yuuri reached around to grab Wolfram's since-neglected cock and stroked in time with each thrust.

"Yuu-rrii!" Wolfram wantonly pushed back. Rhythm be damned.

"Mine," Yuuri growled as he felt Wolfram's orgasm tear through him and Yuuri held on. Yuuri gripped Wolfram as his own ecstasy hit its peak. Yuuri went drunk from the waves of pleasure moving through his body heightened by the excited cries of his lover. Watching Wolfram melt against the rail from his touch boosted Yuuri's own pleasure and his ego. Oh god, he could do this for hours.

Wolfram crumbled back into Yuuri's arms, the after-waves of euphoria washing over him. He kneeled on the little table, the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground completely was Yuuri's reliable embrace. Wolfram made a satisfied hum, slowly twisting around in Yuuri's arms to give him a thankful kiss, which Yuuri eagerly returned.

"Feel better now?' Yuuri kissed Wolfram's bright-red cheeks.

"Mmm…." was the reply and all the confirmation he needed.

"Come on, Honey-chan," Yuuri said with a grunt when he picked Wolfram up bridal-style to carry him back into their room and into a nice, soft bed. "Let's get some sleep."

"Mm-kay," Wolfram slurred against Yuuri's neck, already passing out. Yuuri laughed softly, always amazed at Wolfram's ability to fall asleep just about anywhere.

Yuuri gave one final glance over his shoulder at the third-floor window. The curtains were shut and the room was black. He hoped he made his point loud and clear.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * Mine * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Apparently, he didn't because right after breakfast, he found himself standing across from a very incensed Frederick on a courtyard sparring field.

"Your Majesty, King Yuuri!" Frederick began grandiosely. "I hereby challenge you for the hand of the honorable Wolfram von Bielefeld! I deem you unworthy of his love and devotion and I will fight thee to prove that I am the better mate for his Excellency!"

'I have so much paperwork to do…' Yuuri groaned inwardly, glancing at the carriage he had prepared so they could leave immediately after this waste of time. Morgif groaned at his side, likely wishing to be back in his quiet storage room at the palace.

"Perverted wimp! You ruined my neck!" Wolfram grumbled behind him, feeling the plethora of hickies on his neck that vaguely resembled the initials 'YS'.

"You had every opportunity to say 'stop," Yuuri quipped. "I didn't hear any complaints last night - quite the opposite actually." This earned him a "concupiscent imbecile!" from the disgruntled demon prince. Yuuri just smirked and returned to looking at his opponent. Wolfram had such an impressive vocabulary.

Yuuri and Frederick moved to the center of the combat field.

"You're wasting your time and mine," Yuuri returned boredly. "I thought you would've figured that out by now."

"Not after what I witnessed last night," Frederick snarled, drawing his sword and moving into his stance.

"Really? What was your favorite part?" Yuuri said lowly with a cheshire grin reminiscent of the Sage as he drew his sword and mirrored Frederick. "Him screaming my name or begging me to fuck him harder?"

"Bastard!" Frederick furiously leaped forward on the offense.

Yuuri would forever be grateful for having Conrad as a teacher. He easily repelled every attack from Frederick, stepping agilely to and fro to throw the other man off. While Frederick proved to be a competent fighter, Yuuri knew where to find the weaknesses thanks to Conrad's education. They parried and blocked viciously. Their fight driven by jealousy and possessiveness. Each attack wasn't meant to cause any lasting damage in theory only.

After only a couple of minutes, Yuuri found an opening and with an expert twist of the blade, knocked Frederick's weapon from his hands.

"Now will you give up?" Yuuri asked irritably, pointing his blade at Frederick's appalled expression.

"How did you-"

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "The mistake you made was thinking that in all these damn years, I never learned how to swordfight. Too busy jacking off to my damn fiance!" Yuuri resheathed his sword as he turned to head towards the waiting carriage. "We're going home, Wolf! Gwendal has some legislation I need to review."

"Yuuri, look out!" Wolfram shouted, pointing behind the king.

A wave of heat hit Yuuri with the sound of flames igniting behind him. "...Should've known better…"

"I will not be beaten so easily!" Frederick declared as he summoned a giant flame ball. Why where all of Wolfram's friends fire users?

Yuuri was able to summon a water dragon just in time to extinguish the giant flames thrown his way. He stepped through the wisps of steam to find the now-soaked Frederick collapsed on the ground. Forgetting all decorum and letting his own temper take control, Yuuri took his sheathed sword and proceeded to beat Frederick with it.

"Water beats fire! Get. It. Through. Your. Thick. Head!" Yuuri emphasized each word with a solid hit. Frederick cursed and tried to block his face from Yuuri's wrath. "I. Am. Wolfram's. Fiance! Back. The. Fuck. OFF!"

"Stop! Asshole!" Frederick tried to yell between hits and rapidly backed away, but Yuuri only followed, repeating his status as Wolfram's fiance over and over again.

"Yuuri! Enough!" Wolfram ran over to Yuuri and grabbed his arm to pull him away from the bruised Frederick. "I think he gets it!"

"Mine!" Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's shoulders, held him in front of his rival, and shook him to make sure this idiot understood. "This is mine! Wolfram! Mine!"

"Have you gone savage?!" Wolfram declared, embarrassed and completely disturbed at his fiance's territorial behavior.

Yuuri didn't miss his cue. "Wolfram is Yuuri's! Wolfram Yuuri's uke! His butt belong to Yuuri now! King's sexy bottom! Yuuri marry Honey-chan and love his ass for all the years!"

To nail his point home, Yuuri flipped an aghast, protesting Wolfram over his shoulder and stomped to the carriage and nervous entourage.

"All the years!" Yuuri snarled over his shoulder one last time and promptly threw his uke into the carriage and told the driver "We go home NOW!"

"Y-yes, your Majesty!" came the harried yelp and they were off to head back to the palace.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * Mine * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After gathering himself, Wolfram huffed. "Such idiocy! What came over you?"

"Wolfram mine," Yuuri mumbled, watching the scenery pass.

"Yeah, I got that," Wolfram slouched back into his seat across from Yuuri and then grimaced. "My back hurts. You went to town last night."

"Aw, poor Wolfie," Yuuri cooed. "I'll give you a nice massage when we get home."

"That actually sounds great," Wolfram said, rubbing the tight spot right at the center of his back. He paused when a thought came to him. "By the way, what did Frederick mean when he said 'not after what I witnessed last night?"

Yuuri suddenly became nervous. "Oh well, you know, he was just being a smarty-pants." He tried to wave it off.

Wolfram's expression darkened. "What was he talking about? And what did you say back?"

"Pfft," Yuuri waved it off harder, trying to avoid the imminent danger. "You know how guys are! Always puffing up their chests and talking smack - especially when it comes to lovers and all that."

"What could he have possibly witness-" Wolfram's eyes went wide in realization.

Yuuri never thought he would see someone go from ghost-white to hot-red that fast. He knew he was doomed.

"Honey-chan, it's not what you-"

But Wolfram was already heading for his neck. "You disgusting - lecherous - perverse - twisted - BARBARIAN!"

The carriage shook violently from Wolfram body-slamming the king against the carriage walls amidst enraged threats. Knowing better than to intervene, the footmen and soldiers just continued the journey while their king vainly tried to calm his irate fiance. Life as usual.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * Mine * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Would like to give a special thanks to Nick Jonas' song "Jealous", it served as the theme song for this fic.
> 
> Why I wrote this:
> 
> After being in the KKM fandom for a very long time and writing fan fiction, you start to notice a lot of tropes and cliches. One major trope likes to follow this formula:
> 
> 1\. Yuuri is still dragging Wolfram on/rejects him.
> 
> 2\. Random friend - or ex-lover - from Wolfram's past shows up out of the blue and declares undying love for Wolfram.
> 
> 3\. Yuuri realizes he loves Wolfram, but has to fight to win him back from friend/ex.
> 
> 4\. Friend takes every moment to throw major shade at Yuuri while trying to seduce Wolfram.
> 
> 5\. Yuuri is written to be the most annoying, weak, whiny little twat possible, while Wolfram is the Mary Sue, and friend/ex-lover is Jesus here to save Wolfram with his Holy Dick.
> 
> Of course, I'm exaggerating and there are quite a few fics that actually write this trope pretty well. But for every well-written trope there are 8 others who don't quite execute it as well and it can get annoyingly one-sided.
> 
> So I wrote this to make fun of the "Ex-Lover from Wolfram's Past" trope that permeates KKM fan fiction so much. One of my favorite things to do as an author is take fan fiction tropes and reinterpret them and this has served as the catalyst for *all* of my KKM fics.
> 
> Thank you for reading my fic and I hope it at least made you chuckle like it did for me while writing it.
> 
> Please leave your comments. They're always a pleasure to read and help me grow as a writer.


End file.
